


Sticky Notes

by orphan_account



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), bfb - Fandom, bfdi
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, It's 5 in the morning XDDDD, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: X leaves sticky notes for Four
Relationships: Four/X (Battle For Dream Island)
Kudos: 42





	Sticky Notes

Four wasn’t the easiest algebralien to read. Four liked to think they did a good job of keeping it this way, blank smiles, and unpredictable responses.

Well they were almost unpredictable.

It was one of those days. Their friend was in a mood, grumbly forcing themself to get through the challenge. Screeching at a lot more people than necessary. (Though  he could tell Four was trying not too, their mood was just making them respond without thinking, so X forgave them.)

So while the two of them set up cake at stake, X left a sticky note. Sticking it to the side of the scoreboard. It took them pretty long to notice it, to the point they were a bit worried it’d get forgotten about. But after checking up on the challengers and returning, they found Four curiously taking the note off the board.

They’d read the note, and then without noticing anyone being around they’d smile oh so softly. Carefully holding it. Then pocketing it.

X doubts the other contestants noticed, but  _ they _ definitely noticed. How their friend's mood got a hundred times better after that. They’d stopped their unpleasant screeching, and had even ignored how Flower after winning, had gleefully, forced Leafy into giving her a high-five. The two quickly realized what they’d done, and with horror spun to look over at Four, expecting to get despawned or yelled at.

It went unnoticed, the number happily keeping to themself.

So of course X made more, Four must have caught on so disappointingly they almost never got to see their soft response like they had before. But they’d write in the corners, little responses like.

_ I am the best, aren’t I? _

_ :P _ _  
  
_

Their friend's confident demeanor made them giggle. But they missed seeing the look, the fond smile, but maybe it was just Four being shy. Four liked keeping their unpredictable personality. And smiling like an idiot every time they got a simple little note? That was predictable.

So X let it go. They at least knew X appreciated the notes and that was enough.

  
  


_ \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

  
  


There was a gentle tap on their shoulder and X looked over, surprised to find Four looking blankly over at them. Almost nervous looking, which was strange. They set down their gardening tools by the aloe vera plants, to look properly at their friend. “Yes Four?”

Their friend promptly stuck a yellow piece of paper to their head instead of responding, smiling rather shyly.

That was new.

They pulled the note off, reading it over then giggling.

“What?” Four quickly asked, looking pretty offended. “Don’t laugh.”

“Aw, Four is this for me?” 

“Obviously. So stop laughing,” 

X hugged them, “I’m sorry! I’m just happy.”

“Happy?” They asked cautiously.

“Yeah! Very happy.”

Four smiled, instead of their usual blank stare it had the same fondness as when they’d picked up the first note. It made their heart flutter. This smile was just for them.

X read the note again, carefully folding it, smiling back.

“I love you too, Four.”

  
  
  
  
  


Based of one of these prompts:

https://otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/post/158543514634/domestic-otp-prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I'm really new to this fandom so my deepest apologies if they're out of character.
> 
> There's just so little fics of them, I wanted to write something :c they're so precious


End file.
